Playboy Trap
by Yo Yong
Summary: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria masa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainkan hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya? Its GS.. EXO PAIR.. Chanbaek. Kristao. Hunhan. Kaisoo. Sulay. Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

Title:: Playboy Trap

Cast:: Chan Baek, Hun Han, Chen Min, Kris Tao, Kai Soo, Su Lay

Genre:: Romance, Hurt, Humor(Little bit), Yadong (Maybe) **GS**

Rated:: M ( jaga – jaga jika author lagi kumat) XD

Disclamer:: EXO Member is MINE (Di kejar – kejar EXOtic's XD)  
This story is mine..

Summary:: Sekumpulan Yeoja yang merasakan sakit hati terhadap pria masa lalu mereka, yang telah mempermainka hati dan perasaan cinta tulus mereka terhadap Namja – namja Playboy. Mereka membantu para yeoja yang bernasib sama seperti mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu dengan Namja yang tulus mencintai mereka? Akankah mereka percaya?

NOTE:: Jika ada KESAMAAN jalan cerita atau JANGAN marahin/ bashing author.. sumpah Demi Chan Yeol yang Ganteng #he? Ini ide bersarang (?) di otak author.. sebenarnya kejadian ini terjadi sama author beberapa waktu lalu..

Dan ini FF Debut saya. Setelah sekian lama saya mau debut di FFN./. :D  
Dan berhubung saya baru di dunia per YAOI-an dan per GS-an jadi mohon bantuan untuk semua READER dan AUTHOR yang sudah lama bersarang(?) di FFN.. :D

Happy Reading all

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAYBOY TRAP**

Terlihat seorang yeoja imut, rambut bergelombang panjang yang di biarkan terurai berwarna coklat terang, Dia menggunakan sebuah tanktop hitam ketat yang membentuk tubuh rampingnya sempurna dengan di balut jaket berwarna merah yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga bahu putih mulunya terekspos, dan rok mini di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, membuat dirinya terlihat sexy dan menggairahkan bagi pria manapun yang melihatnya, sedang duduk di sebuah Café, dengan Ice Cappuccino. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan sebuah taman bunga yang berada di samping Café.

"Target mendekat" sebuah suara terdengar di pendengaran yeoja imut ini lewat sebuah alat komunikasi berbentuk anting yang terpasang di daun telingannya..

Dan perlahan senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Oh mungkin bukan tetapi sebuah seringai.

"Hai" panggil seseorang yang sukses membuatnya menoleh.

Sang Yeoja melihat seorang namja tampan, Tinggi dan mata yang tajam, badannya tinggi dan di balut dengan kemeja hitam dengan 2 kancing teratas yang tidak di kaitkan, dan di balut Blazer biru muda sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sendiri? Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya sang namja

"tentu" jawab sang Yeoja. Dan sang namja pun duduk di bangku sebrang sang Yeoja.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya sang Namja sambil tersenyum.

Sang Yeoja memajukan badannya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di udara dan di gerakan sesensual mungkin agar sang Namja mendekat padanya. Sang Namja memajukan badannya dan Sang Yeoja mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah sang Namja.

"Kau bisa panggil aku… Baekkie~" bisiknya sesexy mungkin

"Lalu siapa namamu tampan?" Baek Hyun atau yang kita tahu barusan Baekkie balik bertanya lalu mengecup telinga sang namja. Bermaksud menggodanya.

Sang Namja menampilkan seringainya. "Du Jun. aku ingin tahu seberapa sexy desahanmu… Baekkie?" sang Namja menjawab dan kembali berbisik.

Baekkie menjauh merebahkan badannya pada senderan sofa yang dia duduki dan melipat tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum.

"seberapa kuat kau dalam bercinta?" tantang Baek Hyun

Dan lagi – lagi sang namja menampilkan seringainya.

Di lain tempat. Dalam sebuah mobil Van Hitam terdapat 4 orang Yeoja sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan sebuah layar Laptop yang terdapat sebuah gambar seorang namja yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang Yeoja. Dan salah satu yeoja tersebut tampak sangat kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat melalui Laptop tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Jadi selama ini dia selalu bermain wanita di belakangku?" Tanya seorang Yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam bergelombang dan wajah yang cantik. Tangannya mengepal keras bertanda ia benar – benar kesal.

"CK! Ga Yoon-ssi kau bahkan belum lihat bagaimana dia menggodaku 1 minggu yang lalu" ujar seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus dengan poni sampingnya dan memiliki sebuah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Menjijikan kau tahu?" lanjutnya lagi

"Mwo? Dia juga menggodamu?" kaget Ga Yoon. Lalu menoleh pada Yeoja yang dati berbicara.

"bukan hanya menggoda Tao tapi juga Luhan dan aku" jawab yeoja dengan pipi bulat dan mempunyai wajah seperti kelinci.

"Kapan kita akan bertindak Lu Jie?" Tanya yeoja dengan mata seorang yeoja dengan wajah kecil dan rambut keemasan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan layar laptopnya.

"Kita tunggu hingga Baek Hyun memberikan tanda" jawab sang yeoja yang bernama Luhan.

"Haaa… Baekkie Jie terlalu lama menggodanya. Aku bosan." ujarTao entah pada siapa..

"Sekarang. Ayo kita kesana" ucap Lu Han setelah melihat tanda dari Baek Hyun.

Dan mereka berempat turun dari mobil van tersebut.

Sedangkan Baek Hyun? Sekarang ia dan namja yang baru saja di kenalnya yang kita ketahui bernama Du Jun itu sedang berciuman panas. Dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Beruntung keadaan Café sedang sepi dan tidak ada pengunjung. Sepertinya keadaan mereka sekarang ini sedang benar – benar bergairah. Badan mereka yang benar – benar tidak ada jarak sama sekali bahkan sangat dekat. Bibir mereka yang saling berpangutan satu sama lain. Suara yang tercipta karena kegiatan mereka sekarang. Baek Hyun melenguh kecil di sela – sela ciuman-nya saat Du Jun meremas buah dadanya dari luar tanktopnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka. Dan nafas mereka terengah –engah.

"Kau luar biasa. Aku rasa kita harus menyelesaikan ini. Di tempat lain." Du Jun tersenyum mesum pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun melihat teman – temannya yang sudah berada di belakang mereka pun tersenyum lalu memandang Du Jun yang sedang menanti jawaban Baek Hyun.

"Aku rasa…. Kau punya masalah lain yang harus di selesaikan." Ucap Baek Hyun lalu berdiri. Tersenyum dan lembaikan jari –jari kecilnya kea rah belakang Du Juj\n seolah – olah menyapa seseorang. "Hai Ga Yoon Eonnie" sapa Baek Hyun.

Du Jun terlihat binggung. Lalu sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan perasaan takut ia membalikkan badannya. Dan terkejut dengan beberapa wanita yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ga Yoon sang Tunangan juga ada di belakangnya.

"Hai Oppa~ kau masih ingat aku?" goda Tao lalu menyeringai.

"Ga – Ga Yoon apa yang…?" Tanya Du Jun gugup..

Tanpa berkata apa –apa Ga Yoon melepas cincin yang berada di jari manisnya dan menaruhnya di meja Du Jun berada. Lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas selama ini." Du Jun tersentak begitu pula dengan Baekkie dan 3 sahabatnya. "Aku rasa kita berakhir sampai di sini. Tentang pertunangan kita aku yang akan mengatakan pada orang tua kita" Ga Yoon melanjutkan berbicara dengan berbalik menghadap Lu Han . ia lalu menunduk beberapa kali. "Terima Kasih atas bantuan kalian. Aku rasa aku akan mencari yang lebih baik. Seperti katamu Lu Han-ssi. Sampai jumpa" pamit Ga Yoon lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan ke 5 orang yang sedang mematung.

Tangannya memegang dadanya meremas kecil kemeja yang di pakainya lalu kembali berjalan dan tertunduk menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di matanya. Du Jun ia sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. Dan melihat punggung kecil yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukkan kecil di pundaknya menyadarkannya. Dan ia menoleh ke belakang pada Baek Hyun yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

"Jika kau mencintainya dan menyesal. Kejarlah. Minta maaf padanya sebelum ia benar – benar pergi. Dan cobalah untuk tidak mengulang semua kesalahanmu. Kau tahu dia adalah yeoja yang baik. Bahkan dia tidak memakimu atau menaparmu" Baek Hyun kembali tersenyum pada Du Jun yang sedari tadi mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia berlari danmengejar Ga Yoonyang baru akan menampaki kakinya di sebuah anak tangga dan memeluk sang yeoja dan mengucapkna kata maaf. Dan mereka menangis bersama.

**Playboy Trap**

"Haaaaaa…. Aku harus sikat gigi!" teriak Baek Hyun lalu berlalu memasuki kamar mandi apartement mereka..

Tao, Lu Han, dan Xiu Min mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sofa – sofa ruang tamu apartement mereka.

Kalian bingung? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan siapa dan apa mereka..

Mereka menamakan diri mereka Bunny Girl's. Sebuah perkumpulan yang membatu para yeoja untuk mengetahui apakah sang namja yang mereka incar atau namjachingu mereka seorang Playboy atau bukan. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui tadi seperti kasus yang baru saja selesai. Mereka akan menjebak para 'korban' mereka dengan berbagai cara. Dan tidak sedikit pula pasangan yang berakhir setelah jebakan mereka. Mari kita berkenalan dengan anggota Bunny Girl's.

Kim Min Seok:: Nama samarannya adalah Xiu Min atau Xiu Xiu ia adalah leader dari group ini yeoja dengan tubuh langsing namun berisi. Bisa di bilang ia adalah yeoja yang Sexy dan juga berisi. Wajahnya imut bagaikan anak kelinci. Pipinya berisi. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona oleh wajah imutnya. Bahkan ia sangat mirip dengan seorang penyanyi So Hee dari sebuah group wonder girls.

Xi Lu Han :: Nama samarannya adalah Lulu ia adalah yeoja dengan wajah cantik dengan pesona seperti seorang dewi Heera rmabut keemasan senyum yang menawan. Dan badan yang ramping dan tinggi.

Byun Baek Hyun:: biasa di panggil dengan Baekkie ia adalah yeoja yang sangat berisik, bawel penceria. Dan dia adalah happy virus dia antara ke 3 temannya. Dia adalah yeoja yang imut dengan tubuh kecilnya yang ramping. Kulit putih mulusnya yang menjadi daya tariknya dan bahkan ia sangat pandai berakting. Bahkan dalam menjebak 'mangsa-a'.

Huang Zi Tao:: yang biasa di panggil Tao atau Baby Panda. Mempunya tubuh ramping tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di matanya. Pesonanya adalah kepolosannya. Dia benar – benar seperti panda. Di saat ia sedang tidak ber'aksi' atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya ia akan tidur seharian.

Kenapa? Mereka adalah sekumpulan Mahasiswi yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati. Di Khianati. Di permainkan oleh orang yang sudah mereka percayai. Akibat dari itu semua mereka bahkan sudah tidak percaya dengan Pria. Bukan bukan berarti mereka menjadi pecinta sesame jenis hanya saya mereka enggan membuka hati mereka kepada seorang namja. Semenjak itu mereka membuat organisasi ini dan menurut mereka itu menyenangkan. Mengerjai pria – pria Playboy dan melihat mereka menderita.. Namun mereka juga seorang manusia biasa yang ingin kembali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Bahkan tak jarang pula mereka sempat terpesona pada "mangsa" mereka.

"Haaaa.. akhirnya" ujar Baek Hyun yang baru saja bergabung bersama yang lain..

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus sikat gigi Baek?" Tanya Lu Han yang bingung. Karena sedari tadi di mobil ia terus menyuruh Xiu Min mengebut agar bisa sampai di apartement mereka dan ia bilang ia harus segera sikat gigi..

"Jie kau tahu? Aku rasa dari semuanya Du Jun yang paling bau mulut. Ia sepertinya sangat suka dengan Alkohol. Ihh" jawab Baek Hyun lalu merinding ria..

"Mwo? Jinca?" Tanya Xiu Min dengan mata yng membulat sempurna.. lalu mereka tertawa bersama..

TBC

Or

Delete?  
hueeee..  
ini ff debut saya dan saya yakin ini masih abstrak.. heheheheee..  
mohon Review-nya..

Dan mohon maaf buat Typo dan yang lain –lain..  
Gomawo..  
^^V


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter 2

~The Story Has Begin~

**Playboy Trap**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka. Mereka memiliki kontras kulit yang serbeda sehingga kita dapat menegnali mereka dengan jelas. Yang satu memiliki warna kulit yang sangat putih sedangkan yang satunya memiliki warna kulit Tan. Sepertinya mereka sangat terlelap terlihat dengan posisi tidur mereka yang bias dibilang. Hmm… sedikit unik. Dengan kepala mereka masing – masing yang berada di Utara dan yang satunya di Selatan. Dan di hadapan wajah mereka masing – masing berhadapan dengan Kaki masing – masing.

"Eunghhhh.." sang namja dengan kulit putihnya melenguh dan matanya yang tajam menerjap perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya –sepasang kaki berwarna Tan- tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Dengan segera ia bangun.

"Aishh dasar Kkamjjong!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak kesal secara tidak langsung ia mencium kaki sahabat-nya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang terdampar dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Ia melihat seluruh keadaan kamar. Seperti kapal terbang yang baru saja menabrakkan dirinya pada sebuah gunung. Hancur berantakan.

"Haaa…" lagi namja itu menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan kea rah kamar mandi.

**Playboy Trap**

"Ya! Kkamjjong ireona! Kita bisa terlambat!" perintah sang namja dengan kulit putihnya ia menepuk pipi kiri sang sahabatnya.

"Ssshhh.. Ahh"

Ia mengkerutkan dahinya bingung bukannya bangun sahabatnya malah mendesis dan mendesah aneh. Matanya mengamati sahabatnya. Keningnya berkerut, matanya terpejam, bibirnya di gigit, dan beberapa tetes keringat bermunculan di kening sahabatnya. Baru saja ia akan membangunkan kembali sahabatnya….

"Yak Ireona!" seorang namja tampan memunculkan wajahnya di balik pintu. Dan kemudian masuk kekamar sang adik.

"Ohh.. Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang namja.

"Ne Chen Hyung. Tapi…." Sehun menjawab lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang masih tertidur.

"Wae?" Tanya Chen bingung lalu menatap sang adik yang masih tertidur pulas. Sedetik kemiduan ia mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aishhh.. anak ini." Monolog Chen. Iya mengambil beberapa helai bulu ayam dari sebuah alat pembersih yang berada di meja nakas damping ranjang. Sehun hanya menatap bingung hyungnya itu. Chen menyingkap kaos baju sang adik hingga batas dada. Dan menurunkan celana piyama sang adik hingga batas lutut. Sehun yang melihat hal itu membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan?" panic Sehun

"Sssst… Lihatlah. Aku akan mengerjainya. Jarang – jarang aku bisa mengerjainya. Kau juga jarang lihat hal inikan?" jawab dan tanya Chen.

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang adik dan berbisik.

"Kaiiiii… Opppaaahh~" panggil Chen dengan menirukan suara seorang yeoja dengan mendesah

"Ahhh… " jawab Kai –sang namja- dengan mendesah

Chen memulai aksi –mari mengerjai Kai- Chen menggunakan beberapa bulu ayam menyentuh leher sang adik lalu diturunkannya di sekitar dada dan diputar – putar di beberapa area. –seperti seorang yroja yang sedang mencumbu sang kekasih- lalu di turunkannya lagi hingga menuju nipple Kai ia memutarkan lagi bulu bulu ayam dengan gerakan sensual.

"Sssshhhhh…. Ahh…" desah Kai.

Karena saat ini di dalam mimpinya ia sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan seorang yeoja. Seperti yang Chen lakukan. Ia sekarang sedang bermimpi jika sang yeoja sedang mencium dan menjilati dadanya dan membuat beberapa Kiss mark. Sang yeoja kini sedang menjilati perutnya dan turun menuju daerah pribadinya. Menurunkan celana dalamnya dengan perlahan dan menciumi pribadinya dengan gerakan sensual dan menggoda. Dan sang yeoja mulai mengulum pribadi Kai dengan gerakan yang lambat lalu lama kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat. Kai terlihat seperti sangat menikmati kegiatan sang yeoja.

"Ahhh.. palli.. palli.." perintah Kai kepada sang yeoja.

Dan sang yeoja pun menuruti perintah Kai. Ia mempercepat kulumannya pada pribadi Kai. Dan Kai merasa seperti terbang ke atas langit ke 7. Ia benar – benar belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah dan ia berpeluh seperti lari berkilo – kilo meter. Ia merasakan seperti ada yang memaksakan keluar dari dirinya.

"Ahhh… ahhh.. ahh… a-aku…" desah Kai. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai puncaknya sekarang..

ZRASSSHHH..

Basah. Itu yang dirasakan Kai sekarang. Ia terbangun kaget mendapati dirinya naked dan badannya yang basah di siram air? Ia melihat Chen sang hyung dan sahabatnya Sehun yang sedang melihat dirinya. Chen memasang wajah datar dan Sehun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"IGE MWOYA?! YA! HYUNG!" teriak Kai. Ia langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Sehun?" ucap Chen dan menatap Sehun

"Ya Hyung! Kau hebat.. jinca Daebak.. Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa" jawab Sehun lalu tertawa keras.

"Cepat bangun dan bereskankekacauan kamar ini. CK! Ini hari pertama kalian masuk Universitas. Apa kalian mau terlambat heoh? Lihatlah! Bahkan Sehun lebih rajin dari padamu Kai. Ia sudah siap dari tadi malah. Ckckckckkk." Omel Chen pada Kai yang saat ini sedang menekuk wajahnya karena marah, kesal, dan merasa di permalukan mungkin.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa Sehun mau jadi sahabat seorang sepertimu. Sehun kau turunlah aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian" perintah Chen. Lalu ia keluar meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Ya! Albino!" Kai melempar bantal pada Sehun yang masih tertawa melihat keadaan mengenaskan sahabatnya. Lalu ia berjalan dengan kesal dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aiiiihhh.. Dasar Kkamjjong! Marah rupanya" monolog Sehun dan ia kembali tertawa.

**Playboy Trap**

Terlihat 4 orang yeoja yang turun dari sebuah mobil di sebuah parkiran mobil di sebuah kampus. Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao 4 orang yeoja yang sangat terkenal di kampus mereka sendiri. Selain kepintaran mereka, mereka juga terkenal karena 'profesi' mereka. Kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud bukan?.

"Haaaa.. Jinca aku malas. Jika bukan karena hari ini aku ada kelas aku tidak akan kesini." Lirih Baekhyun

"Wae?" Tanya Xiumin

"Lihatlah! Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dan pasti hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu pasti" Jawab Baekhyun.

Ya benar apa kata Baekhyun hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiwi baru yang akan mengenyam ilmu di Universitas dimana mereka belajar. Jika tentang sesuatu yang terjadi itu akan terjadi pada mereka ber4. Mengingat mereka adalah 'Playgirls' dan mereka adalah 4 yeoja terpopuler di kampus mereka maka aka nada saja kelakuan para hoobae-nya yang sedang di ospek dan terkadang mereka juga akan menjadi korban kejahilan para teman seangkatan-nya. Bahkan tahun lalu Baekhyun menjadi korban paling mengenaskan.

Karena tahun lalu ada seorang Hoobae-nya –Zelo- yang disuruh bercumbu dengannya di tengah lapangan. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak namun teman seangkatannya –Jong Hyun- yang mengancam akan 'memperkosa' Baekhyun saat itu juga jika Baekhyun tidak mau. Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun selalu di kejar – kejar Zelo agar ia mau jadi kekasihnya. Lalu Jong Hyun? Ia berakhir mengenaskan di dalam toilet. Tentu saja karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpura – pura mengajak Jonghyun untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' namun yang terjadi adalah Jonghyun yang berakhir mengenaskan. Tangannya diikat lalu mulutnya disumpal dengan Gag ball. Dan Man holenya yang masukkan Dildido dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan Jonghyun yang pingsan dan di temukan mengenaskan oleh sahabatnya Onew.

Namun semenjak kejadian itu mereka akan berfikir 1000 kali jika mengerjai hoobae mereka dengan melibatkan Bunny Girls. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Tenang Baekkie. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Percayalah.." Luhan meyakinkan dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun

"benar apa kata Lu Jie. Jie jie. Mereka tidak akan berani setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Jonghyun tahun kemarin" ucap Tao polos

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

**Playboy Trap**

Suasana Seoul University benar – benar ramai. Terlihat banyak sekali mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dan mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Mungkin karena sebagian dari mereka berfikir mereka semakin dewasa dan orangtua mereka tidak akan melarang mereka melakukan sesuatu lagi yang mereka suka.

Luhan dkk sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus mereka. Semua mata mahasiswa mahasiswi tertuju pada mereka ber-empat dan dari mereka ada beberapa yang berbisik dan berekspresi kaget dan terkadang berdecak kagum. 4 yeoja yang paling popular di kampus ini dan tidak ada namja yang mampu menolak pesona mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat menaklukkan hati mereka. Hati yang sudah tertutup dan enggan di buka oleh sang pemilik-nya.

"Baekhyun Noona!" teriak seorang namja menghentikan langkah mereka ber-empat.

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah belakang. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Baekhyun tersenyum manis begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sang namja berlari. Ia tinggi dan wajahnya imut, rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca dan earphone yang setia bertengger di lehernya sehingga ia terlihat tampan, tampan dan imut itu yang orang – orang katakan.

"Baekhyun Noona, ini" ucap sang namja seraya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima mawar itu dan tersenyum. "Gomawo Zelo-ya"

Cup.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"No-Noona? Neo?" ucap sang Namja terbata sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja di kecup Baekhyun yaitu Zelo. Zelo membulatkan matanya.

Bahkan Xiumin, Luhan dan Tao juga membulatkan matanya sempurna. Karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merespon dan mengecup seorang namja yang mengejarnya.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku Zelo~" ucap Baekhyun manja dan mengelus wajah Zelo dengan mawar yang ia terima dari namja yang ada di depannya dan berkedip genit. Lalu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Zelo yang mematung. Seraya memegangi dada dan pipinya. Bermimpi apakah ia semalam? Setelah satu tahun setia mengikuti dan mengaggumi Baekhyun hari ini dirinya mulai dilihatkah oleh sang pujaan hati? Oh Tidak! Zelo kau sangat tangguh rupanya. Atau ini hanya sebuah keberuntungan baginya? Yang pasti sekarang ia sangat sangat sangat bahkan sangat Senang! Dan senyum terpatri di wajah imutnya. "Noona I'll get you" Monolog Zelo.

**Playboy Trap**

Di sebuah ruangan. Terdapat seorang namja sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja. Ia tinggi, tampan, rambutnya hitam di tata tinggi dan kaca mata besar bertengger manis di hidungnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari berkas – berkas yang ada di depannya. Dan tangan kanannya menandatangani berkas – berkas yang ada di depannya sesekali ia memanggil sekretarisnya untuk mengambil/ memberikan dokumen berikutnya.

"Apa masih ada lagi Seo Hyun-ssi?" Tanya sang namja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah semua Tuan" jawab sang sekretaris. Dan mengambil dokumen yang berada di atas kanan meja yang berarti sudah selesai.

"Apa ada rapat dan yang lainnya?" Tanya sang namja

"Sejauh ini, hingga 3 hari kedepan anda tidak ada jadwal apapun. Park Yoochun sangjanim bilang anda sudah bebas Tuan. Beliau bilang hari ini anda sudah tidak akan menggantikkannya lagi dan beliau juga bilang anda bekerja sangat baik." Sang sekretaris tersenyum.

"JINCA? Ya! Seo Hyun Noona kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku satu bulan ini menggantikkan hyung bekerja seperti ini seperti masuk dalam neraka. Seharusnya liburan kuliahku aku habiskan bersama teman – temanku dank e pulau Jeju. Sungguh Hyung sangat kejam" kaget dan eluh sang namja pada sang sekretaris.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ya. Kau harus bias menggantikkan posisi Yoochun oppa walaupun hanya sementara. Kau juga harus belajarkan! Dewasalah sedikit." Seo Hyun menasehati. Dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan betapa susahnya Yoochun oppa selama ini. Dia herus bekerja keras dan ini untukmu juga Chan~" lanjut Seo Hyun.

"Haaaaa.. ya kau benar Noona. Tidak salah Hyung memilih mu menjadi dambaan hatinya" ucap Chanyeol asal dan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Seo Hyun hanya tersipu malu dan tersenyum

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dan tidur" Chanyeol beranjak dari bangkunya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**Playboy Trap**

Desiran angin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya tertutup rapat menikmati desiran angin. Ia berdiri di tepi sebuah atap gedung. Dipipinya terukir aliran airmata yang berasal dari matanya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan melihat ke arah bawah melihat betapa tingginya ia berdiri di atap sekarang. Matanya yang bulat indah kini terlihat sendu dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Jika saja ia seorang putrid Duyung yang terdapat pada dongeng mungkin air mata nya sudah menjadi butiran Mutiara yang indah. Sungguh ia merasa sangat sakit. Hati-nya yang ia berikan kepada seseorang telah tersakiti. Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

2 Tahun mempercayai namja yang ia cintai dan kini ia harus merasakkannya. Sakit yang sangat terdalam. Selama beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Ia melihat sebuah cincin yang terdapat di jari manis nya lalu melepasnya dan membuangnya ke bawah. Lalu melihat cincin itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Akankah sakit jika aku menjatuhkan diriku ke bawah? Atau bisakah aku menghantuinya dan membalaskan dendamku padanya? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah dengan sangat perlahan. Hingga beberapa langkah lagi.

"Ya! BERHENTI!" teriak seorang yeoja. Ia pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Ia melihat seorang yeoja imut dan cantik yang terlihat ter-enggah – enggah dan menopang badannya di lututnya. Lalu disusul dengan 3 yeoja lainnya. Seakan tidak peduli ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"YA! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" teriaknya lagi. Namun sang yeoja dengan mata bulat itu menulikkan pendengarannya dan terus melangkah. Hingga 2 langkah lagi. Ia menutup matanya.

Grab

"Akh!" terdengar suara kesakitan. Tunggu ia telah di selamatkan?

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" sekarang seorang yeoja dengan aura seorang Dewi terduduk di sebelahnya dan memegang lengannya yang terlihat berdarah. Sang yeoja pun terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia mulai terisak dan menangis dengan keras.

Luhan memeluk hangat yeoja yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Badannya bergetar hebat pertanda ia menangis dengan sangat keras.

**Playboy Trap**

Kini mereka berlima berada di sebuah mobil. Menuju sebuah tempat. Mereka memasuki sebuah Café yang tidak jauh berada dari kampus mereka berada. Dan duduk di area luar café dengan pemandangan sebuah taman yang terlihat tenang. Ya Bunny Girls dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja mereka selamatkan. Setelah Baekhyun menerima buanga dari Zelo mereka hendak berjalan kea rah kantin. Namun Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis berjalan menuju atap gedung kampus mereka entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun hati Baekhyun seakan memintanya mengikuti gadis itu. Dan terjadilah apa yang ia bayangkan ia hamper melihat seseorang akan bunuh diri jika saja ia tidak mengikutinya dan Luhan yang menyelamatkannya.

"Eoh? Kalian datang?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang menghampiri meja mereka dan tersenyum. Ketika tersenyum wajahnya menampilkan sebuah dimple manis di pipinya.

"Ne Lay Jie." Jawab Tao tersenyum juga

"Kalian ingin memesan seperti biasa? Eoh? Nugu-ya? Kenapa ia menangis?" Tanya Lay lagi lalu Lay melihat seorang gadis yang baru ia lihat tetapi dahinya berkerut melihat kondisi pada gadis itu. Seperti sedang patah hati. Tapi entahlah.

Xiumin menatap Lay dengan tatapan 'entahlah' dan Lay yang mengerti segera beranjak pergi. 5 menit mereka diam tanpa ada yang bicara satu sama lain hingga Lay datang denga sebuah Tray dengan 6 gelas minuman.

Dan Lay mendudukkan dirinya bersama dengan 5 gadis yang baru saja datangke Café-nya. Menyodorkan secangkir teh Hijau hangat kepada gadis yang baru saja ia lihat. Sang gadis melihat Lay dengan tatapan bingung.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah ini bias menenangkan kondisimu manis" Lay tersenyum manis. Dan sang gadispun menghirup aroma Teh yang di berikkan padanya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Tao membantu Luhan mengobati luka goresnya dengan obat yang selalu Baekhyun bawa – bawa di tasnya.

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Xiumin lembut dan menggenggam tangan sang gadis lembut. Seolah memberikan semangat lewat sentuhannya.

"Do Kyung Soo" lirih sang yeoja.

"Do Kyung Soo?"Kaget Baekhyun yang sedikit terbatuk karena tersedak minumannya.

Ke 4 yeoja lainnya hanya bingung dengan ekspresi yeoja kelewat aktraktif ini.

"Ya. Neo! Do Kyung Soo? Dari jurusan music dan seni? Aigoooo~ aku sangat mengaggumi mu kau tahu suaramu begitu indah ketika menyanyi" kaget Baekhyun lalu ia mulai berbicara tanpa henti

"Ya! Baekhyun!" tegur Luhan. Baekhyun yang sadar langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian" sesal Baekhyun

"Kenapa kaumau lompat dari atap Kyung Soo?" Tao sungguh sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan yeoja ini.

Lay sedikit memekik kaget lalu menoleh pada Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya. Dan Xiumin hanya menjawab lewat tatapan mata. Lalu Lay memandang sendu yeoja yang setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai sedikit terisak kembali.

"Aku.. hiks.. Aku baru saja melihat tunanganku berselingkuh. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. Bahkan ia mengatakan bosan denganku karena.. Karena aku tidak mau menyerahkan yang berharga bagiku untukknya. Aku mencintainya selama 2 tahun ini dan ia mengkhianatiku dengan tidur dengan seorang yeoja di apartementnya." Kyung Soo bercerita lalu kembali terisak dan menangis mengingat beberapa jam kejadian yang dia alami.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin menatap satu sama lain lalu Baekhyun memeluk Kyung Soo hangat.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik" semangat Baekhyun

Dan Kyung Soo kembali menangis dalam pelukkan Baekhyun.

Tao mengambil laptopnya dari dalam tasnya dan menyalakannya.

"Siapa nama mantan Tunanganmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mengontrol isak tangisnya dan menyeka airmatanya " Dong Woon, Son Dong Woon" jawab Kyung Soo

Tao mengetik nama sebuah nama dan menunggu beberapa saat.

"Gotcha!" pekik Tao girang. "Apa ini orangnya?" Tanya Tao lagi lalu menyodorkan laptopnya pada Kyung Soo. Matanya membulat lalu sedetik kemudian menggangguk.

Dan Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun tersenyum dan saling menatap.

"Laides Lets play" pekik Baekhyun girang.

Kyung Soo hanya menatap bingung ke lima yeoja yang ada di depannnya.

**Playboy Trap**

Huaaaa.. Jeongmal Gomawo buat reader dan Author-nim yang udah sempetin baca dan review di ff debutku ini..  
XD

Sungguh aku ga tau banget harus bilang apa.. sempet minder sama ff ku sendiri karena aku piker ga ada yang review atau mungkin ga ad yang baca.. XD LOL

Gomawo buat Author **Odult Maniac **karena udah baca and review… wkwkwkwkwkwkkkkk.. LOL Karena dia adalah Author fav saya.. XD Dan kita sama – sama HunHan Hard Shipper..  
Maaf yak arena saya ga update cepat dan hamper sebulan.. karena saya sudah kerja dan sedikit sibuk..  
XD

Kalau kalian Tanya kenapa aku keluarin B2ST/BEAST Member karena aku ini B2UTY, BABY, EXOtic's, SONE, STAR1, Aff(x)tion,. Bias di bilang aku multi fandom. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah ngeluarin Du Jun Oppa sama Dong Woon oppa jd playboy.. karena menurut aku mereka pantas dan wajah mendukung..  
XD

Cast lainnya akan muncul di setiap Chap jika di perlukkan.. ini udah panjangkan?

Kalau kalian minta aku untuk update cepat mian ya karena::

Aku kerja

Computer Yo rusak

Gaji saya belum cukup buat beli laptop jadi saya ngetikknya di warnet XD

Ada yang mau berteman dengan ku di FB? Silahkan add Yovanka Kristiani LOL

Kalau ada tapi engga gpp kok..  
XD

OHya panggil aja aku Yo. Jangan author karena saya masih baru dan belum professional. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan kalian ya.. tolong ingatkan saya kalau saya ngawur.. XD

Maaf jika ada banyak Typo..  
LOL

*bow brg B2ST and EXO

See you in next chap..

#peluk Chan Yeol#

BIG THAKS TO::

*EXOTIC* *KOMOZAKU MITSUKI* *chacalock* *nachjaree* *LAB27* *shileedaelee99* *srhksr* *HDHH* *KaiSooLovers* *trap* *wiwi* *Vita Williona Venus* *Odult Maniac* *Little Pororo* *lulu-shi* *Xyla23* *kaisooshipper* *purplesky12* *kyeoptafadila* *vephoenix* *nur991fah* *Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw* * .3* *joyer* *bellasung21* *Kimikimjae* * lili* *Initial D 0326* *Rechi* *Park Oh InFa FaRo* *Linkz* *diahmiftachulningtyas* * SER* *devimalik* *Nasumichan Uharu* *Huang Lee* * .96* *Frujitaoris* *choi. *


End file.
